Homesick
by dsBambi
Summary: This is another Bilbo/Reader one-shot, again-contains fluff. You and the company have arrived in Rivendell, and you decide to take a stroll around the city. Turns out Bilbo had the same idea, but he's starting to regret coming along. You decide to cheer him up, and perhaps even confess before you truly start to regret yourself.


**(A/N) ~ So it turns out my first fanfiction was a success! I'm really glad you guys liked it, I love writing OC stories, especially for the Hobbit (they're really fun to make!). So without further ado, here's my second story! (It's based off of the deleted scene in Rivendell when Bilbo explores around) ~**

 **~ Disclaimer- I do not own any of the original characters from the Hobbit/LOTR trilogy ~**

Only a couple of hours have passed and I already felt at home in this marvelous city of Rivendell. The sound of running water along the mountain landscape, behind and below the elven homes, decorated with only the purest of colors and grand statues for all to see.

It was almost hard to believe that such a peaceful place could exist, I had to pinch myself a few times to see if I was dreaming. I was glad I wasn't though, or I would wake back up in my little hobbit hole in Bree. Most would think that Hobbits lived in the homes of the Shire, but other Hobbits, including my family, chose to live among men. I'll be honest; part of me enjoyed it. I heard all kinds of stories from travelers who came by the town, seeking rest whilst they told they're tales at the Prancing Pony to frequent listeners who eagerly sat beside them. Some spoke of Rivendell, illustrating with drawings (some poorly drawn) of the homes and landscapes that lay within. But nothing…no story nor drawing could compare to the real deal of these shining structures.

As I walked along the narrow bridge, I noticed Bilbo on the balcony, gazing down at the water. I was thinking of calling out to him, but suddenly Elrond appeared behind him, which surprised Bilbo has he began to talk to him. 'I'll talk to him later', I thought as I continued my walk.

I haven't known Bilbo for very long, but certainly longer than the dwarfs. I met or sort of 'bumped' into him during my visit for a friend in the Shire. I was lost looking for her house and I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into him while he was coming back from the market. He didn't seem too comfortable at first with meeting a stranger, but he was happy to show me the way to her house. A few visits later, I got to meet him again, on account of 'bumping' into him…again; but I couldn't help it, the Shire was like a bloody maze! It was only after at least a month where I was able to figure out where half of the paths go. My friend encouraged me to get to know him more, saying that he has asked about me once or twice and asking when I would be back. It was flattering to know he cared and I'd be lying if I didn't think he was cute, he was always nervous when talking to me, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks when we made eye contact, it made me want to hug him.

The day I learned about the dwarfs' quest to Erebor was the day I was invited to Bilbo's house for dinner. I remember telling about some of the stories I heard from travelers until we heard a knock on the door. Less than an hour later, Bilbo's kitchen and dining room were filled with dwarfs, some of which were poorly mannered. When Thorin finally arrived, they started to discuss their quest, and mentioned Bilbo would come along.

That's when I decided I would come along, when I thought about the stories I've heard, and what I could see for myself; and not only that, but I could get to know Bilbo more on this long journey. Fortunately, Gandalf noticed my eagerness and suggested that I could help. Thorin was obviously hesitant at first, but similar to what he decided for Bilbo, he stated that he would not be held responsible for whatever happens to me on the journey.

'Speaking of which, where are those dwarfs?'

I searched and found myself walking along a path til I spotted Elrond and Lindir not to far ahead and what was ahead of them was a large fountain, currently in the use of...dwarfs...naked dwarfs. I quickly turned the other way and scurried over to the nearest house, putting a hand over my mouth to silence my laughter. 'Leave it to the dwarfs to do something as bold as bathing in public or food fights in front of the council of elves, I'm sure we'll leave a good impression that we're on a mission.' ( ** _Did I just rhyme?)_**

After I got over my embarrassment, I continued to explore the corridors in the large house I walked into, until I heard a familiar voice on the nearest balcony.

 **Bilbo's POV**

"What am I doing here?" I sighed, contemplating on Elrond's words. 'I could stay here, I'm sure the dwarfs wouldn't mind...'

"What do you mean?" I whipped my head around, surprised to find (Y/N) standing there behind me, with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh, (Y/N), sor...sorry...I didn't...didn't know you were there," I nervously stuttered. 'Great Bilbo, just great, I'm sure she can't tell that you're nervous'.

She giggled, "It's alright Bilbo, I didn't mean to scare you." She came forward to stand beside me on the balcony, staring at the environment in front of us, her smile slowly faded to a slight serious expression. "Are...are you homesick?"

"Hmm?" Her question took my off guard.

"You were asking why you were here...I was...assuming, you're feeling homesick," she looked at me with an expression shown in her eyes that I couldn't quite find the word for...sadness perhaps?

"Oh...well, perhaps maybe a little," she smiled slightly, as if expressing that she understood. "What about you?"

She looked at me surprised by my question, "Me? Well, too be honest...Yes, sometimes I do feel that way." She answers contently, gazing at the water below; a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. We stood in silence for a few moments, thinking of what do say next, but she cleared her throat and spoke up again. "But...I'm glad I came," she lifted her head to look at me, her eyes showing a doubt that she should say her next words. "Despite the dwarfs, and their...unique behavior. If it wasn't for them, or Gandalf, I...wouldn't have gone on this trip with you; because of them, I've gotten to know you better." Her face was now entirely red, she quickly looked back at the water, avoiding any eye contact.

"(Y/N)...I.."

"I know it might not make sense, considering we've only just met recently...I mean before the company came along and such, but I've grown to..care about you, a lot. I don't know how else to say it, um..what I mean is..." She stumbled with her words, trying to get the next one out, but I stopped her before she did, anxious about what I was going to say to her, I could feel the heat rising on my face. If my face wasn't red enough before, it sure is now, but it's now or never.

"(Y/N), I...I feel the same way. I've come to care about you too." I tried my best to look at her whilst I have the courage to say this. "Yes, I am homesick, but I'm also glad you came along...to be honest..it, well," I took a deep breath, turning my head a little before finally getting back my courage to continue, "I..I love you, (Y/N)".

Her mouth stayed open, clueless of what to say next, her face glowed with different shades of red. Her eyes, showed pure happiness and she came closer, her eyes slowly closing as she leaned forward to give me a quick peck on the lips. Feeling more confident, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer as I deepened the kiss. After what seemed like forever, we pulled back for air, pressing our foreheads together as we stared contently into each others eyes.

"I...I love you too, Bilbo," She smiled, leaning in for another kiss, until we heard a whistle behind us.

 **3rd Person POV**

"Well done, Master Baggins, I knew you had it in ya," Kili stated before Fili covered his mouth, shushing him while suppressing his own laughter.

"Shut up Kili, you'll embarrass them", Fili laughed in between his words. (Y/N) rolled her eyes, sighing in disappointment at the two dwarfs intervention.

"Foolish dwarfs", (Y/N) said quietly before chasing after them, the laughter of those two could be heard throughout the halls, bringing a smile to Bilbo's face.

'Perhaps, being away from home isn't so bad'.

 **(A/N) ~And thus ends this story, sorry I took so long to publish, I had trouble brainstorming ideas, there's too many to choose from! But anyway, how did you guys like it? I may be posting other stories like this but with different characters (Like Thorin for example). Also stay tuned for possible new stories I'll be publishing soon (not one shots, but actual long, chapter filled stories). ~**

 **~With that said, make sure to leave a review, they definitely help me create new ideas and improve up-coming stories; and if you'd like to make a request, feel free to send me your ideas! Thanks! ^_^~**


End file.
